CORE F DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): The Duke University CFAR Clinical Core will play a central role in coordinating all HIV/AIDS-related human subjects research. The major goals of the Clinical Core are to expand international HIV/AIDS research, develop new translational research projects into clinical trials, attract new investigators to HlV-related clinical research, ensure the quality of all CFAR-supported clinical investigations, provide critical administrative and logistical support to CFAR investigators, expand the clinical databases of CFAR members, and ensure the participation of research subjects who reflect diversity in the infected population. The goals are intimately related to the Duke University CFAR objectives for the next 5 years and as a result, the Clinical Core has extensive relationships with other CFAR Cores and Programs. By coordinating access to domestic and international populations of HFV-infected subjects, the Clinical Core will ensure the efficient conduct of rigorous and ethically sound clinical investigations. Expanding international HIV/AIDS research opportunities will stimulate and enhance the CFAR scientific agenda. Translational research is a hallmark of the Clinical Core, and recent studies of C4-V3 synthetic peptides and T-1249 have taken a novel immunogen and an antiretroviral compound from the laboratories of Duke basic science CFAR investigators to the bedside. Restoring support for the CFAR Clinical Core will add critical value to the conduct of HIV/AIDS investigation at Duke University.